This invention relates to a shifting system, and more particularly to an improved, compact shifting system for an outboard drive unit which employs a remote operator for controlling a clutch actuator, and a shift lever that is interposed between the operator and the clutch actuator and between two interconnecting shift cables which can be changed to different connection points on the lever to accommodate different types of drive unit equipment.
A well known type of inboard/outboard drive unit includes an outdrive portion that is mounted on the rear of the transom of a watercraft for steering movement about a generally vertically extending axis and tilt and trim movement about a generally horizontally extending axis. A universal joint couples an output shaft of a hull mounted internal combustion engine to an input shaft of this outdrive. Conventionally, the outboard drive unit includes a bevel gear type of forward, neutral, reverse transmission mounted on the input shaft and which drives a driveshaft in selected forward or reverse directions. A clutch mechanism is incorporated for selectively coupling one or the other of the driving bevel gears with the input shaft so as to drive the driveshaft in the selected direction.
The clutch mechanism is operably connected to a remote operator for shifting the transmission in response to movement of the operator. The movement of the remote shift operator is typically transmitted to the clutch through a cable interconnecting these two components. The controlled member, in turn, actuates the clutch mechanism.
One type of shifting system for an outboard drive unit is set forth in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 63-137098. This shifting system is provided with a lever device disposed between the remote control operator and the transmission and connected with the operator and the transmission through separate control cables. By employing two separate control cables, this system offers the advantage of being able to replace only that segment of cable which is worn. Cable wear may occur sooner in areas of the cable(s) where there is bending which is sometimes required to accommodate hull structure of the associated watercraft or system design.
In connection with shifting systems, there are two types of remote control operator systems: a pull type and a push type. With the pull type system, the cable connected to the remote operator is pulled for forward shifting. With the push type system, the remote operator cable is pushed to achieve forward shifting.
There are also two types of outboard drive units either of which can be paired with either type of operator system. One is the normal rotation type wherein the propeller is rotated clockwise to advance the associated watercraft forward when the remote operator cable is pulled. Exerting a pushing force on the remote operator cable causes the propeller to turn in the counterclockwise direction for reverse operation. This normal rotation type of outboard drive unit utilizes a normal rotation propeller which advances the watercraft when rotated in the clockwise direction.
The other type of outboard drive unit is the reverse rotation type. With this type, when the operator cable is pulled, the propeller turns counterclockwise to advance the vessel forward. Conversely, when the operator cable is pushed, the propeller rotates in the clockwise direction for reverse operation of the vessel. A reverse rotation propeller, which advances the watercraft when it is rotated in the counter-clockwise direction, is employed on the reverse rotation type outboard drive unit.
Equipping the watercraft with the appropriate type of remote control system, and outboard drive unit and associated propeller can be relatively complicated and time consuming. Moreover, if the equipment is not correctly paired in accordance with system design during installation, either the remote control system or the propeller would need to be changed. Such modifications can be time consuming and costly.
Problems may also arise during use. This can occur, for example, when there is damage to the propeller on a normal rotation type drive unit that is connected with a pull type remote control system, but only a reverse rotation propeller is available as a spare part on board the watercraft or at a nearby marina.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved compact shifting system which is very versatile and which may be easily and readily employed in connection with different types of equipment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a shifting system for an outboard drive unit which employs a member on the drive unit that is controlled in response to movement of a remote operator, and a shift lever that is interposed between the member and operator as well as between two interconnecting shift cables that can be changed to different connection points on the lever to accommodate different types of propellers and different types of remote control systems.